Non-self watering planters often require daily attention to check soil moisture and water as needed. If is also common for under and overwater to occur when the plants are not checked often enough of if too much water is given.
Several self-water planters and devices exist, but most do not adequately regulate the amount of water that is given to a plant. Wick systems tend to allow the soil to remain very wet when the reservoir is full and dry when the liquid in the reservoir runs low. Several self-water planters operate based on a vacuum, but they tend to lead to overwatering. When the filling lid is removed to fill the reservoir, water runs uncontrollable into the soil. Also typically, they rely on soil saturation to stop the flow of water.